


Mathew the Wingman

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Bunanas One-Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Still Faunus' though, Sun is an uncle and his nephew is a sweetheart, Tumblr Prompts, mention and hints abuse, mention and hints of former child abuse, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathew was Sun's nephew; his awesome, beautiful, funny, sweet and... sick nephew. So what do you do when you have a sick kid on your hands? You take them to the doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mathew the Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> for a this prompt on tumble: “You’re headphones aren’t plugged in all the way so I know you’re listening to educational children’s cartoon theme songs.”
> 
> Also, Mathew's father is white.

Sun made to stand up and follow his nephew into the doctor’s office, but the little five year old shook his head and said, “I can do this by myself.” Which Sun looked up at the Doctor’s assistant who came to collect the boy, the woman smiled shaking her head fondly.

“We’ll come collect you if we need to,” the assistant voiced taking the boy’s hand and leading him back to the office.

Mathew was his sister’s kid that he was looking after while she finished doing all the paper work that involved putting the kid’s father away behind bars. Y’know, like making sure she got time off work, made sure all the police reports were filed and that all of Mathew’s school reports were transferred to his new school. Sun wanted to kill that son of a bitch for laying a hand on his sister and Mathew, but Ting begged and pleaded for him to not to.

Sun angrily stuffed the headphones into the Ipad and turned on some Diego (one of Matt’s favourite shows to watch while he was sick). He needed something to watch while the little guy was getting check out for whatever cold the poor thing had. The happy, up-beat show would keep Sun from raging against his nephew’s sperm-donor (‘cause that man was not father material so Sun will not call him as such). His sister and nephew were in process of moving in with him, and that was another big reason as to why Sun wasn’t going to flip out.

They were safe with him in his three bedroom apartment.

An apartment that, before this whole situation had happen, he was looking to rent out with a couple of roommates. But family came first and Mathew was over at his house every week as it was, so it was only logical from there to house both his sister and her son. He had the room.

He glared at the overly happy kid on the screen with a displaced anger. He forced in a deep breath, holding it low in his stomach before blowing the air out. He repeated this twice. After the last time the blunt anger lessened to a dull ache. The kid on the screen broke out into another song about some animal—a llama actually.

And Sun finally decided to focus on the situation in which the kid submerged himself in. “Excuse me sir,” the volume wasn’t the loud in his ears and he picked up the voice of a woman. Sun jolted up, pulling the headphones from his ears thinking it was the assistant calling him back to help with Mathew. He was surprised to see that the assistant wasn’t there but a young rabbit Faunus who sat behind the counter standing up and sending him a small wave.

Sun stood and quickly made his way over to the counter thinking it was about Mathew, “yes?” He placed the dark-screened Ipad on the counter where he crossed his arms over it and leaned towards her. “Is it about Matt?”

Her cheeks flushed, “oh no no,” she shook her head, the brown hair fanning out around her. “It was actually about your entertainment,” she nibbled at the corner of her lip, “I don’t think you put the headphones all the way in.”

Sun blinked owlishly, a pink hue slowly creeping up his neck. He cleared his throat, “well I have to check out what the big deal is with Diego. My nephew loves watching it while he’s sick so I gotta make sure I can handle watching the guy on repeat, right?” he rubbed the tip of his nose sheepishly.

The woman returned to her seat with a soft laugh, “So what’s the verdict?”

Sun made a circular shrug/’I don’t know motion, “I prefer it if he watched the Little Mermaid actually. That’s my family’s jam right there,” he smiled. Growing up he and his older sister spent a lot of their indoor time watch Disney princess movies (she had the louder voice and he just didn’t want to make her cry), the main star of the show was the Little Mermaid. Sun loved Ursula with a passion. She was all sassy and awesome.

“Oh?” the rabbit Faunus smiled tucking a strand of brown behind her human ear.

He laughed, “Blame my sister growing up. She used to dress like Ariel all the time and would make me don on some impromptu Ursula costume,” he pointed a finger at her, “I got really good at the whole body language stuff.” He cocked out his hip, tossing his head to the side and waved his hand in a small circular motion.

The girl laughed loudly, covering her mouth in shock.

Sun chuckled, holding his hand out towards her. “So I’m Sun, and you?” he grinned his goofy lopsided grin of his. The one that Scarlet told him girls fall for all the time... and why yes, yes he was flirting with this woman.

Thanks for asking.

She smiled, “Velvet.” And oh boy did the name ever match the voice—yikes! Was the room suddenly getting hotter or was it just him. “So what other costumes did your sister force you into?” and that was how Sun quickly dove into the story of one Halloween after the other, and of course that couple ‘tea parties’ that he had to sit in on as Cinderella (which he hated, there were so many other Princesses that he would’ve gladly dressed up as and his sister still made him be Cinderella).

Velvet yawned and Sun paused in his story of the other tea party that his sister and her friends roped him into attending. And there were actual ropes involved with that one. “Want a coffee?” he pointed over his shoulder and the woman blushed.

“It’s alright, sorry I can get one during my lunch break...” she glanced at the clock to her left, “... in forty-seven minutes.”

“Well, tell me what you like and Matt and I will go grab it for you,” the blond grinned tapping a finger against the front desk. Velvet sighed, scribbling what she liked on a yellow sticky note before handing it over to the blond.

Mathew slowly trudged around the corner with a piece of paper in his hand, the doctor followed behind him. “Sir?” the doctor raised a brow at the blond as he stuck Velvet’s coffee order to his chest.

“That’s me,” Sun grinned in response taking the paper from Mathew’s outstretched hand quickly reading the prescription.

“He needs to take that twice a day. If not then it may just develop into a full blown ear infection, but you two did well to catch it sooner or he’d be in a lot more pain,” the doctor smiled rubbing the top of Mathew’s head and ruffling his wheat blond hair.

Sun grinned, “c’mon buddy let’s go get your coat and go get those meds of yours.” He picked the little monkey Faunus up and the boy wrapped his arms and legs around his uncle. He only let go when he had to put his jacket on.

Velvet wandered over with the Ipad in one hand and in the other a metal container, “I heard about the ear ache, would you like a sucker?” Mathew nodded his head slightly and peaked into the tin, pulling out an orange sucker. He handed it off to Sun while he pulled his other sleeve on and zipped it up. Velvet turned to Sun, “you don’t have to get me that coffee.”

Sun chuckled handing the lollipop back to his nephew, “it’s no problem at all, gotta wait for that prescription to be ready anyways. It’s the perfect excuse,” he winked. Oh god he winked at her. What the hell was he thinking?! Sun cleared his throat, taking the Ipad from her and returning it to Mathew’s bag before pulling it through one of his arms. He pulled the little monkey Faunus back into his arms and sent another grin Velvet’s way, “we’ll be back in a bit.”

Velvet nodded, waving them goodbye.

“Am I your wingman now?” Mathew whispered into his ear as they went to drop of their paper. The pharmacy was right next door to the doctor’s office. The next stop was the coffee shop across the parking lot then back to the cute desk-girl then meds.

“You can be my wingman if you want to, little buddy” Sun smiled before thanking the man behind the counter when he told them to be back in ten minutes.

“Okay, I think you should give her your number.” His arms tightened around Sun’s neck, face snuggling into the crook of his neck. Sun only laughed in reply.

...

...

And he did write his number on the coffee cup, just for the record. His sister laughed at him after her son told her the story on the phone that night.

And also for the record, Velvet totally called him.


End file.
